


Monsters Under the Bed

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, Impregnation, Lolita, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling





	Monsters Under the Bed

I'm just drifting off to sleep when the monster under the bed awakens. I am filled with dread. It climbs onto the bed, and slips under the covers. I shrink away from it but am powerless to escape. The monster brings its body close to mine and clings against it.

The monster is warm and soft. She giggles. Soft silky hair brushes my cheek. She's told me her name is Jessie. I haven't yet been able to find any way to tell this monster from a 6-year-old girl when she is there with me. When I look under the bed during the day, there's nothing there.

Her small hand slides to the front of my boxers and finds an erect penis. It's a shameful reaction my body has when it hears the monster stirring below. By the time she is beside me, it's stiff and erect. If I was a good, normal man, it wouldn't be.

"Oooo," she says. "We need to take care of that."

"No, no, Jessie..."

"You sleep so much better when we do." She throws the covers back, then pulls my boxers down, and I'm not stopping her. In fact, I'm kind of helping.

She tugs me onto my side as she goes onto her back, and I get a good look at her.

Her face is small and gorgeous, and there's a twinkle in her eye. Her shoulder-length hair falls this way and that on the pillow. She is naked except for a pair of panties. Her chest is flat, her limbs small and perfect for a girl of six. As I watch she pulls the panties down and spreads her legs, revealing the perfect little girl slit.

"Come on," she says seductively.

"I shouldn't, I shouldn't," I protest.

"Yes, you're very naughty. But you'll feel so much better. You'll like it a lot."

"I know, I know, but..."

My hand slides down to cup her little girl mound and I begin caressing.

"Now, now," she says with a frown. "That is being naughty in a way that's not necessary. You shouldn't be naughtier than necessary, should you?"

I shake my head. That's an easy one to answer, when she puts it like that.

"I'm all ready to get it, just come on over on top of me... there you go."

I feel gentle fingers on my cock. Looking below, I see those fingers guiding my cock tip towards her slit, which she is holding open with the other hand.

"No, no..." I moan.

"Yes, yes," she answers.

I push, and my cock tip enters a slick, warm heaven. It's a tight fit but my organ slides in easily and I find myself pushing in and in and in. I gasp with the pleasure of it.

"Finish right on up," she says with a smile. "Don't be naughty longer than necessary."

I need no encouragement. My cock is buried deep in a gorgeous small girl who is looking up at me with a warm smile. She wants me to do exactly what my body wants to do.

"Shoot all your goop out way up inside me," she says.

A stroke -- going out and in again -- is stupendous pleasure. After the fourth I am overwhelmed with ecstasy, while down below my male bits do their thing and spurt semen deep into Jessie. It is an amazing relief and satisfaction. When the sperm is all delivered, I roll off onto my back.

"I shouldn't have, I shouldn't..." I groan.

"Yes, you should have."

"It's so naughty..."

"Yes, it's naughty, but you deserve relief, and since your way is a naughty way, then that's just the way it is." She kisses my cheek.

"But --"

"Now you have sweet dreams." And the girl monster slithers over the side of the bed.

This happens every night. I sleep very well.

It is so, so wrong if Jessie is a girl... but if she's a monster? I can't think too straight about it, especially when she's on her back, smiling so sweetly, legs spread wide, holding her vagina open for me and urging me to shove it in.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This time I hear two monsters, one talking to the other.

Jessie's voice... "Come on up... good girl."

"Who? What?"

"This is Samantha."

"She's so young!"

"Just turned two a week ago."

"What... is she going to watch?" I have to admit that I have fantasies of sex with one girl while another watches.

"No, no... show him what you've got, Sammy, like we did before."

Sammy is completely naked and now she lies back in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide apart. She looks at Jessie, who smiles and nods at her, then Sammy turns to smile at me.

Jessie is kneeling beside the little girl on the far side. "Come on," she says to me with a mischievous smile, crooking a finger.

"But... no decent person..."

"You're who you are."

"Surely she's way too small..."

"It's all been arranged. It will fit just fine."

As in a dream, I turn over onto her. The little girl of two is looking at me with an expectant smile, legs spread wide, elbows behind her holding her upper parts up off the mattress so she can see.

Beside her is the little girl of six, smiling encouragement.

"He's going to get real close and do sex to you, Sammy!" says Jessie. "You'll see how much he likes it."

"No, no..." I say, though I'm mounting little Sammy and Jessie is guiding my cock with her fingers.

"Yes, yes," says Jessie.

The little girl's slit spreads amazingly wide as my cock presses against it, and my stiff male organ slides into a two-year-old pussy!

Sammy giggles but doesn't stop smiling.

"Now he'll be naughty," says Jessie.

"Naughty," says Sammy.

She's even tighter than Jessie inside, but my cock still glides in and out smoothly. With Sammy the pleasure is mixed with an indescribably sweet essence. And when I look, she has such a small body, but I can see her girl part has taken my whole cock up inside.

"Peepee?" says Sammy with a grin.

"That's right! He's going to make peepee in your vagina." Turning to me, she says, "Don't hold back... don't be naughty longer than you have to!"

As I start thrusting, Jessie lifts her face to my ear and whispers, "Ooooo, I can tell that feels so good... So relieve yourself up inside Sammy." She nibbles my ear as my climax blows me away. And I make peepee up inside Sammy, lots and lots of sticky peepee.

I pull out and slide onto my back.

"Good job, Sammy! You made him really, really happy -- naughty man that he is."

"Naughty," says Sammy sweetly.

"No, no..." I murmur, but Sammy is gone over the side of the bed, and after pulling up the covers and kissing my cheek, Jessie disappears too.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It's later that same night. I'm dreaming of Sammy, a very erotic dream. I imagine myself mounting her. Then I wake up to sounds from beneath the bed. I have a raging erection, and Sammy and Jessie reappear.

"Looks like you need some more relief!" says Jessie.

Sammy is soon on her back, legs spread wide, smile big and genuine. She reaches out her arms towards me.

It's hard to resist... I should resist, but it's so hard. She's just a monster? I glide on top of her and she puts her hands on my shoulders. Below, Jessie guides my cock to Sammy's pussy. I shove into the tiny girl, lower myself and Sammy's hands go to my back, giving me a gentle hug.

"Sammy potty!" says Sammy.

"Oh, that's very good!" says Jessie. "He's going to use you like a potty, it's true! Very naughty. But you're a girl, and girls are designed to be potties for boys."

This talk is amazing. I gasp and groan and spurt.

"Going potty?" says Sammy.

"Yes, he's going potty!" says Jessie.

"Goody!" Sammy lifts her head up to kiss my cheek.

I am totally satisfied -- relieved isn't a bad word for it.

The two girl monsters disappear again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jessie reappears with other little girls Sammy's age. All of them smile and giggle as I mount, penetrate, and ejaculate inside them. I do each one quick like a bunny, so it's not naughtier than it has to be.

Kira, Molly, Rachel, Annie...

Jessie appears alone again sometimes, somehow sensing that I still want to do it to her too. I love the little ones, but she's so sexy too.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy!"

I haven't seen her in a while. But she looks different somehow. Her tummy is big.

"You made her pregnant, you stud, you!" says Jessie with a smirk.

"But how... surely... it's not possible..."

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of, everything will be just fine. That's what a man wants to do, start babies, right? So why should you miss out just because you like things that are so naughty?"

I'm stunned.

"You want to do her from the rear?" asks Jessie. "It won't work from the front."

Somehow I've never wanted anything but straight missionary position with these girls. No need to be naughtier than necessary. "That's OK, no... But you?"

"Oh, you want to do me instead? Big old Jessie? Go for it!"

And pregnant little Sammy watches and smiles while I plunge into Jessie and relieve my need way up inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sammy and Jessie come to me again. Jessie is carrying a small baby.

"Meet your daughter Jill!" says Jessie.

"Wait... it's only been a few weeks!"

"It's all been arranged for. Don't worry."

However impossible, it is a dear little baby. Maybe she looks like me -- does she? I can't decide. "Hi, dear Jill," I say tenderly.

Jill doesn't make me think naughty thoughts. But Sammy does. Sammy's tummy is entirely flat again.

"It looks like he wants to do sex to you again, Sammy," says Jessie.

Sammy smiles and happily spreads for me. She grins as my cock slides into her little pussy. I thrust in and out a few times -- better not to be naughty more than necessary -- and then come inside her.

I'm spent and happy, and catch a parting glance at my dear little daughter Jill.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It's only been a few weeks, but now Jessie arrives with a new girl.

"Here's your daughter Jill."

"What? How? ..." She sure is gorgeous, not just the tiny baby she was before.

"Your daughter's ready. She's two. Want to relieve yourself in your daughter?"

I'm not immediately aware that I'm grinning.

"Oooo, I knew you would."

"Daddy's going to do sex to you," explains Jessie. "He'll get real close, on top of you, and... inside! Like that!"

Jill looks alert and curious, open to new experience.

"Can she get pregnant?" I ask, a rare appearance of a reasonable and prudent thought.

"Nope, we've got that covered," says Jessie.

As my cock slides into Jill, she starts moaning and twitching.

"What?" Jessie seems confused for the first time since I've ever known her.

I stop thrusting and hold still but Jill starts frowning. I thrust and Jill smiles, moans and twitches. I thrust harder and Jill gasps with more urgency.

It's extremely erotic, and I climax, unloading sperm into my own small daughter. She has a big orgasm at the very same time. Her voice clearly conveys urgent pleasure and then relaxation, and I feel firm rhythmic contractions on my cock.

"That's funny..." says Jessie. "None of us ever feel any pleasure down there... it's all just for you. But now, your daughter!"

The other little girls get pregnant in turn and also give birth to daughters. It seems only a matter of weeks before those daughters are two. Somehow it's all arranged that they have the same magic readiness in the vagina. I penetrate each and relieve myself -- oh, what a relief! -- in every one of them. And all my daughters hum with sexual pleasure as soon as my cock goes into them, and they all come when I do. Maybe the others are all magical benevolent little monsters, but the daughters inherit from me a fraction of my ferocious lust?

\---------------------------------------------------------

I have more and more erotic dreams. Jessie always appears with some little girl or other and I relieve myself. Each time feels fantastic and gives my body encouragement to fantasize more, which gives rise to more visits from little girls. It's never the same one twice in a night. All these visits are short and sweet and to the point -- my cock goes in and delivers a wad of sperm and I feel fantastic. If it's my daughter, she gets her fantastic feelings too.

I don't know where it will all end.

During the day, there is nothing under the bed. So are they just monsters? They must be. Still, I think I am very, very naughty. And I can't stop smiling.


End file.
